It just happened
by LalitaGupta
Summary: After some reflection and thougths Matsumoto and Hitsugaya discover his own feelings and desires...a one shot compilation.


**I just love bleach, love its characters, love the story, love everything…**

**Specially Matsumoto and Hitsugaya couple so….ENJOY! :D**

…

Hitsugaya Toshiro opened his eyes slowly. His damn head hurt like hell and he felt a little dizzy. He brought a hand to his messy white hair as he started to get up slowly, feeling all his body numb.

"_What the hell happened yesterday?" _

Toushiro couldn't remember a thing about the night before. He closed his eyes thinking carefully, rubbing his temples hard with his hands. Something had happened, he could feel it, he knew something wasn't right. Opening his eyes again, his blue-green eyes scanned the room slowly as his brain started to work. He was in his room, that relieved him, but it didn't last much because he noticed a shocking truth…

He was naked…

"_What the hell!?_"

The covers were covering half of his bron small but well built body and he saw his clothes scattered on the floor. Panicking he lifted the blankets noticing his lower part…well…ready to action…_Fuck!_ Looking around he found the cause of his nakedness…and maybe the cause of his hard on too. Rangiku Matsumoto, his fukutaichou, was lying beside him, sleeping like a baby and in his same condition. Well, the covers of the bed were covering a great part of her slender body but he could tell she was naked…his flesh was touching her…she was naked…

"naked…" Toushiro felt his soul vanishing as he lost years of his early life. Jumping off the bed like a resort (the guy shumpo-ed in desperation) he grabbed his clothes and run away from that room, from the disaster and from his fukutaichou. He hasn't had to be a genius to understand what had happened…he and Matsumoto had had sex.

"_This is sexual harassing of a minor..." _

Toushiro put his clothes while he was walking to his office still confused. His head was hurting like it was going to crack open and he could feel his body still slow. Once again he passed a hand over his white hair exasperated, reviewing his actions. First, he had a hangover. He could tell because his body reeked of alcohol, in other words he had been drinking the night before, but why? He never drinks… Second, Matsumoto was in his room naked, in his room...naked…he had been naked also… so they had been doing it right?

_Am I a drunkard? _

"Embarrasing…" a full dressed Toushiro sighed at the door of his office as a bright red appeared on his face. Not that he liked to be treated like that…or admit it… but he was a minor goddamnit! It was his first time! A time he couldn't remember! "_What the hell I'm going to say to Matsumoto when she wakes up?...Hi Matsumoto I know I had slept with you but you know I can remember…oh by the way I'm sorry" _Bumping his head on the wall till unconsciousness was so tempting at that moment. Sighing again, he opened his door and found another disturbing scene.

Madarame Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Abarai Renji, Izuru kira and Shuhei Hisagi were lying on the floor, completely passed out with bottles of sake around them, a lot of bottles of sake. Neither of them were waking up that meant that they had been drinking all night. Anger run through the captain's body as his vein popped on his forehead and his eye twitched. Why the hell they always drank like that…and why the hell it had to be in HIS office?

"Matsumoto must have something to do with this…" he whispered as he gritted his teeth. Just when he was going to shout at them and kick them out of his office, flashes of memory came to his head, stopping him.

He remembered…he widened his eyes, sweating cold. Damn it, he remembered everything: Matsumoto seducing him, he and Matsumoto kissing and making out in his own office to finish it in his own bed. Suddenly he started to fell dizzy and supported his arm on his desk to maintain his balance "I need to sit down…hell…WHERE THE DAMN CHAIR IS!?" Throwing his body on the couch of his office he closed his eyes and hid his face in the pillows.

"Please a dream…it has to be a dream…"

It was embarrassing but he needed to remember…

….

Sereitei was busy as always. Thanks to Aizen and his "little" dangerous and traumatic games, the shinigami order had accumulated work that was tearing apart their brains. The tenth division was no exception of course.

Hitsugaya Toshiro was busier than always. There were piles of paper work over his desk and his hand was scribbling furiously without a break. His eyes scanned every piece of information that passed in front of him as his prodigy brain analyzed it in a matter of seconds.

He was a genius afterall.

Unfortunately, Toshiro's work was interrupted by a humming; a sigh and then a whine that made him look up at the desk in front of him, with his characteristic vein popping out of his forehead.

Matsumoto Rangiku, his fukutaichou, was pouting at some scattered paper on her desk that meant to be signed by her. Obviously it was a much more little pile than the ones her taichou had.

"Oi Matsumoto" said the white haired boy narrowing his eyes clearly irritated "that paperwork is not going to be done if you only look at it"

The blond girl pouted again and puppy eyed him. He knew that look, he knew it very well unfortunately. That was the eyes she used when she wanted something from him, mostly it was free time for shopping, drink or simply wanted to annoy him. Hitsugaya was convinced that he had the laziest fukutaichou in all Sereitei...and the most difficult too.

"But taichou.." whined the girl "we had been working without rest for three days now" She stretched her body making her breast stand out more than usual but like always she didn't care about it. The beautiful boy sighed looking at her without a blush not a sign of embarrassment for only one reason: since he was little kid he had been attacked by those freaking and damn breasts. Maybe he was the only man that was invulnerable to all her curves and seductions…yes people when the puppy eyes didn't work Matsumoto usually used the plan b, seduce her taichou… in a very slight way of course. Matsumoto stretched again ""we need to rest, you need to rest, i need to rest...to much work, my hands are cramping taichou..." she complained.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, honestly why did he bothered so much?

"Yes...we will, after finishing this, start working Matsumoto!"

Indeed they definitely needed some rest especially Toushiro. He really needed his bed and some sleep but he knew in few days the situation will get worse so he couldn't afford to have accumulated work. That was why he was pushing his limits and demanding more dedication to his division, but it was for granted that he had the worst part.

Tired and feeling exhausted, Toushiro looked up again only to caught his fukutaichu still pouting at the papers over her desk, this time with a brush on her hand…that was some progress, the real thing was for her to work for at least an hour. He smiled quietly. Lately he had been finding himself staring at Matsumoto a lot. It was weird but it was inevitable after all. He had been worried about her.

He closed his eyes frowning, sometimes Matsumoto wasn't herself. For example, sometimes he had caught her looking at the sky with sorrowful and sad eyes. Or like the other day, she had asked him if she could sleep with him in his room because she didn't want to be alone in her room. Matsumoto had covered it up very well talking about it like a joke and irritating him but that day Toshiro realized that her room must be full of memories and things Matsumoto didn't want to remember.

In any case, he knew that somehow she was suffering and sad, mostly because of that man…that angered him. But her ability to smile after every bad experience or to return to her carefree self after some bad news was amazing…kind of…lovely? Toshiro frowned as he saw his fukutaichou writing down on the papers she had on her desk. Puppies are lovely, Rangiku Matsumoto not. She was a great woman…and the reason of most of his headaches, problems, and suicide desires…hell the woman was a specialist in anger him to the point of explosion.

Toushiro groaned remembering a lot of things the blue eyed girl had made to him. Conclusion, she was an independent but vulnerable woman, lovingly but wild, extremely powerful and cheerful, a woman that somehow managed to drive him crazy every time they spend time together. The silver boy couldn't help but feel strangely attracted to her. She was always there for him, and he will be there for her that was what his heart told him, afterall they were partners, she was an important part of his life, she was his right hand.

"_How and when it happened?"_ wondered the captain at his sudden revelation. It seemed like he was in love…

"Damn" whispered the captain throwing his body backwards at the chair and stopping his work "It must be the fatigue…"

While Toshirou was having a battle with his thoughts, Matsumoto looked up at her taichou. It had passed fifteen minutes since she had started to work and she was tired. The girl studied her taichou carefully. He really seemed tired but was working nonstop. She then noticed he had stopped and launched a frown at her. The usual frown he used when he wanted her to start working. Ignorant of what was going on in the little captain mind, Matsumoto dug her head on the papers and resumed her task. It was so like him to push his own self to his limits. In her eyes he was so passionate and serious, so proud and arrogant, a powerful and handsome man so difficult to subdue…well she had seduced him so many times and the guy didn't even blinked, he only shouted at her losing his temper.

_So different about Gin. Completely the opposite._ Matsumoto stopped her scribbling, looking blankly at the paper. While Gin was carefree and mocking, Toshiro was serious and passionate. He was always respectful and loyal but as soon as he considered the rules unfair, it will took no time for him to turn around and make his own justice_. A man who will never ever make me cry_…soon Matsumoto found herself thinking about her taichou and making comparisons with the other man that had hurt her badly. She looked again at the turquoise boy and saw, with happiness that the guy had stopped and was relaxing in his chair, with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed.

She really loved him (and loved to drive him crazy of course), she loved both of them, Toushiro and Gin unfortunately, but now Toushiro was occupying a bigger place in her heart, a place she knew it had been getting bigger little by little. It wasn't planned, it just happened. Matsumuto admired her taichou a lot, in her eyes he wasn't a kid, he was a man that had a huge heart. He always cared for every person in his division, including her. But like a proud man he needed someone to tell him when it was necessary to stop.

So the fukutaicho stood up, gaining the attention of her taichou (he opened an eye intrigued but never moved from his position, his long bang successfully covered his reaction). The blue eyed girl walked through the room and stood behind the turquoise eyed. Toushiro looked at her With the corner of his eyes intrigued as a quiet "What is it Matsumoto?" escaped from his mouth.

The orange girl smiled widely as her hands touched his shoulders. Surprised, she noticed his well-defined muscles beneath all the clothes her taichou had…_yep definitely not a kid_ was her thought. "You need to relax taichou" she said as her hands started to move giving him a great and relaxing massage. She was enjoying the felling.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" said the guy without the irritated tone he usually had with her, he neither pushed her away, he just let her do what she wanted. Besides, the massage was getting very good.

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe…"

"Matsumoto…"

"Relax taichou relax"

The taichou was starting to worry about the sudden behavior as he felt her hands undo the green scarf of his neck. What is she trying to pull? Widening his eyes he felt her hands over his exposed neck as they went up slowly but sensually, getting lost in his hair, massaging his scalp. Before Matsumoto had seduced him, but nothing so intimate like this, never! Not to mention the touch was directly to his flesh, thing that sent shivers to his spine.

_Shit this is bad_...The massage was too good for even Toshiro to resist the urge to pull her over him and have his way. First time he was feeling it though.

Quickly he turned, taking her for surprise and successfully stopping the massage. She titled her head a little "What is it taichou? You don't like it?"

"No it's not that…" said quietly Toshiro frowning a little but scanning her with an intense gaze that made her feel embarrassed and exposed. There was something in his eyes, something that she couldn't tell what was in that moment. Sighing Toushiro turned again a grabbed his brush. "Fine Matsumoto you win, you can go to have fun and relax"

Matumoto as always got hyper with the idea of having a break but soon she stopped and turned to Toshiro, she was to say something but the taichou cut her.

"Don't worry, as soon as I finish this paper I will also stop, I need to rest a little"

More than pleased with his words, Matsumoto smiled and bent down, taking him for surprise and gave him a kiss in the cheek. He looked at her again…that was a kiss with so emotions in it, not a maternal kiss and he could tell that. The girl smiled "You know I always get worried about you taichou" Toshiro blinked at her wide smile "Thanks for understand that!"

Matsumoto left the room as Toushiro looked at her in disbelief. Few seconds later he smiled.

"What I'm going to do with you?"

That afternoon passed normally and without problems fortunately. Soon the night came and Hitsugaya Toshiro opened his eyes after some sleep. Well after Matsumoto massage and kiss, all he could think was a cold shower and his pillow, too tired of work and too tired of thinking about Matusmoto and his new developed feelings.

Wandering on the corridors of Seretei, trying to gain some more sleepiness, he listened some sound, shouts and laughers from his office…HIS office. Standing behind the door, without opening it he heard the whole conversation his fukutaichou and some unknown people were having. Toshiro frowned; he knew that voices to well, so damn well.

"Alcohol is the best to relax!" said Matsumoto happily with a glass on her hand.

"I agree" Shuhei Hisagi and Izusu Kira nodded.

"Oi Matsumoto" That was the voice of Abarai Renji "Are you sure we can drink in here? I don't wanna your Hitsugaya taichou tear my ass in two when he found out!"

Matsumoto blinked and laughed again "Its fine, fine, my taichou is sleeping right now, besides I need some drinks to bent out my frustration"

"Oh,really?" Yumichika said "Are you that frustrated?"

"Are you serious?, Hitsugaya taichou is sleeping!?" MAdarame Ikkaku spoke "I thought that guy was kind of a robot…a workaholic!"

TOushiro heard a BAM and then some curses "Choose your words well baldly"

Irritated for been called baldly, Madarame continued "Ohh so you like him" said sarcastically "what part off him…the part he is a workaholic or the part he is like an elementary schooler?"

He wasn't serious; the guy respected the little taichou. He only said it to piss Matsumoto, but he shouldn't say that,,,

The door opened slamming the wall. Everyone turned horrified as the room started to cool down. How dare them. He was so used to hear people gossiping about him and about his looks, he didn't care, really, but the thing he could never ever allow is the term elementary schooler for him. With his vein pooping out and gritting his teeth he shouted.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS GETTING WORSE, GET OUT OF HERE IN 5 SECONDS!"

Soon the shinigamis started to run for his life, everyone except Matsumoto. She wasn't drunk, well a little drunk but no in the state she usually gets when she drank with that bunch. Toushiro turned sighing and found her eyes in him, scanning him. He looked at her curios.

She was lost in him and she couldn't tell if it was for the alcohol (well, probably was it) or for the fact that the only thing in her head since the massage morning was Hitsugaya Toushiro. She couldn't think another thing than how sexy her little taichou was. His turquoise bright eyes that melted her any time she crossed eyes with him, his voice that called her every day, his dark clothes that were reveling part of his toned chest, his long bang and shuffled hair…Matsumoto gulped, she wanted him…and for worst it didn't help the light of the full moon from the window, it made his body shine, causing a big impression for her.

A magnificent boy indeed.

…And It also helped the anger he was feeling that moment, honestly an angry Toshiro turned her on almost immediately.

Toushiro noticed her stare and looked carefully at her. She was sitting on the floor looking at him like he was a god or a deity she had to venerate. The light of the moon was giving her a special bright and her blue eyes had some kind of fire in them. She was emanating a sensual aura and for the very first time he found himself wanting to tease her, not caring for the consequences. Anger run through his veins…what the hell he was thinking? The turquoise eyed sat on the couch of the office trying to calm his temper down. Matsumoto didn't talk or move as his eyes scanned her from her head to her feet. He didn't notice due to his anger but subconsciously his eyes were devouring her and she felt some kind of strange arouse.

Neither of them talked, they only stared at each other.

"What were you thinking Matsumoto?" finally talked the white haired boy, unexpectedly he used a calm and low tone…so manly…but full with anger.

Matsumoto couldn't help but to feel like the master of the house was talking to his servant and thinking her punishment…another weird arouse came through her body, accompanied by a sudden chill. She didn't move although.

"I…I thougth you were sleeping…taichou" she whispered quietly biting her bottom lip.

"And you thought you could drink in here and make a chaos of this office?" His gaze was piercing her, his eyes were glowing and his low voice was killing her. She looked aside with a little pink in her cheeks..._damn…_

"Look at me Matsumoto" he said grabbing unconsciously a bottle that was beside him and gulping the hot and sweet liquid. He noticed what he had drunk when the liquid burnt his throat but he still kept doing it "I'm waiting for my answer" She saw a treat of alcohol traveling from the corner of his mouth to his chin.

_First time he drinks it…_

Suddenly Matsumto stood up with a fire much brighter than before matching the glowing of his eyes. The orange girl grabbed another bottle and smirked at him. "Come on taichou! You never drink and now you are drinking thanks to this little thing?"

Toshiro was angrier and gulped more of the hot liquid "You…have no shame huh?"

Matsumoto knew him very well, as he knew her too well also. Anger was the most effective way to make the serious and upright Toushiro fall into his desires and dark thoughts, so she kept "Mmm taichou..have a drink with me" she said getting closer to him and smiling provocative "This had a high quality, I promise you won't feel sorry about this"

"What-…you are the most inappropriate woman I ever knew Matsumoto" Another gulp, he felt his anger grow due the provocation.

"Haha, you know me very well taichou" she grinned. She knew Toushiro had understood the meaning of her words and she knew it was a matter of time for him to surrender, one more push.

"Come on taichou…its ok…you know you want it!" she said swinging the bottle in her hand in front of his face "it will help you to bent out your stress and the best part is that nobody will notice…we will be quiet" she winked.

The white haired boy pierced her body once again with his glowing angry eyes thanks to Matsumoto provocation and sensual moves. She was laughing at him but with a fire he had noticed since he entered the room and started to drink with her. He followed every move she made…he felt she was turning him in those men he had seen with her sometimes…those men who only wanted her body…

Annoyed he drank more alcohol feeling its effect...his mind was going in circles but the only thing inside it was her, his body was telling him to hold her…his eyes were focused on her…he saw Matsumoto drink more and smirk to him sensually. She approached to him, touched his shoulder with her palm and sat on his lap. She took the bottle from his hand and drank some more from it. They never break the eye contact.

Lust…That was what was in her eyes and matched perfectly the lust in his eyes.

"Matsumoto…" their foreheads were almost touching "You have to stop it now" HE was still sane.

"But taichou…" she complained quietly but gasped as she felt his cold hand on her nape, his fingers entangled in her hair.

"This seducing game of yours…you just could have asked…" His lips brushed hers.

"Haha isn't it funnier like this?"

And it happened, neither of them knew who moved first but soon they were sharing a passionate and hungry kiss on the tenth division office. Toshiro lost his sanity and lost the track of time as he felt the urge to feel more of her, so he tightened the grip on her body, pulling her closer to him. And for Matsumoto it was delicious how his possessive taichou made her feel. She crossed her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Their tongues started to battle and she bit his bottom lip and felt how he played with her. He was firm and passionate but also wild and rough, just how she liked him to be. She moved and felt his manhood and his obvious arouse. Soon her hands traveled from his shoulders to his chest, opening his black robes and exposing his toned chest.

With the last piece of sanity inside his head he broke the kiss with a tread of saliva between their tongues "Just...let's stop here Matsumoto…" he said but widened his eyes when he saw her carefully. She had her lips swollen and pink due all the kissing they had had. Her hair was muffled and her robes opened, exposing her flushed flesh. He noticed his hands were on her shoulders, trying to get the robe out of his way.

Still in a daze Matsumoto spoke quietly and panting "did you said something taichou?"

"I…" he paused scanning her again "…didn't say anything…" to finally crash his lips on hers again forgetting his attempts to stop their love making.

_Please, please, don't let anybody to enter now…_he thought as his hands finished his work and successfully pulled down the black robe exposing her naked and perfect torso. She gasped when she felt his lips on her neck as his tongue tasted her flesh. _When did he learn that_? She thought oblivious that in reality she had said it quietly.

"I'm not some stupid kid Matsumoto" he said calmly as his hand played with her breasts and the other went to her back to steady her. He earned a moan from her mouth "if you thought that you will have to think again…but tell me if you don't like it"

A moan escaped again and she blushed when it happened. HE took that as a sign he was doing things right and played with her hard nipples. Another moan came and she rocked her hips against him thing that sent shivers down his spine and made him feel so good that his hard on got worse. "Taichou…I…can't…here is" and he understood it very well because in a matter of seconds he shumpoed them to his room.

Matsumoto landed backwards on his bed and looked at him. He had a lust fire in his eyes so wild and bright she felt her orgasm near only for seeing it. His right arm was beside her head, preventing her from move and his robes were open, the right part sliding down through his arm. She could see all his scars, the scars from each battle he had had. Looking at them carefully she passed her fingers over them slowly…he had been near of death so many times and those time she had been so scared and desperate for him.

Each scar meant something, he was stronger and he was proud of them she knew that. But still the thought of losing him in battle was scary…it was a shinigami destiny afterall.

Like he had understood her fear, Toshiro grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "It's ok right? I´m still here" And with that he bent down to meeting her sweet and delicious lips. She melted in the kiss, crossing her arms around his neck pulling him to her and deepening the kiss. He smirked on her mouth. At that point neither of them was thinking and thanks to the alcohol they couldn't think much either, leaving everything to their instincts, hormones, feelings and lust.

Soon their clothes were discarded (Matsumoto almost ripped his clothes in desperation as she got surprised by the size of her captain…yep definitely not a kid…) and each touch was directly to their flesh.

It felt so damn right at that moment…so damn good that the little and upright captain couldn't care less about what he was doing and thanks to what he was doing it. He only wanted his desires fulfilled. He wanted to hold Matsumoto, he wanted her to scream his name in the same voice she was moaning blinded from the lust and driving him crazy.

His fingers were giving her a special care. His tongue tasted her hot flesh. His lips were burning with each kiss he planted on her bare skin. _To be a warrior of ice he is pretty hot intimately…_Matsumoto couldn't help but to think that with the little conscious she had. Hitsugaya Toushiro wasn't kid, he was a man and he was proving that to her and how she loved it, a genius in all departments…

TOushiro succeeded in distract her with a passionate kiss once again and soon took the opportunity to feel everything of her, so his finger traveled slowly from her breast to her belly to her inner thigh and then to her soft but tentative wetness. She felt it and gasped but with his other hand he pinned her to the bed and smirked to her sexily…first time seeing that and only that was what he need to steady her…a damn and sexy smirk…

The blue green eyed started to move his finger slowly and she started to moan a little. He launched at her another smirk and she blushed embarrassed. Once again he moved his finger freely playing with her, making her moan in pleasure as his fingers slowly entered in her. He was building a time bomb inside her and when she arched her back and moaned loudly he knew she was ready. Bending down to kiss her, he silenced her scream as she came.

Matsumoto was panting hard beneath her captain. She opened her eyes slowly to see him looking at her with the same glow he had always in his eyes and the same expression he always use when he is serious fight. She understood immediately, he wasn't playing, he wasn't joking or trying that to be a one night stand, he was seriously doing her, he seriously wanted her. She grabbed his face with her hand and slowly muttered "Toushiro…I…love you…"

Widening his eyes and almost losing his breath he looked at her freaked. But he had to admit it that words were like fuel to him. But the shock made him lower his guard and soon he was the one on his back with a full naked Matsumoto over him, straddling him and ready to give him everything she had. "Oi Matsumoto…wait I…" But she gave him a mind breaking kiss that made him forget his words. The Wild fukutaichou soon took vantage of her position and tried to subdue her captain taking care of his toned body with her smooth hands and lips as the white haired boy felt her warm wetness over his hard member.

But the guy was never ever allowing her to control him, smirking to her he grabbed her hips "You will never win over me Matsumoto…" and shoved the barely mounted Matsumoto down to his member. The blue eyed girl arched her back and moaned quietly as a tread of saliva came down from the corner of her mouth. That was not fair….and the taichou had to breathe heavily trying not to come at that moment.

After few seconds he adjusted his cool self again…hell it was his first time and he did a move like that…but the result was for Matsumoto to experience a new feeling…she never imagined he will take the lead forcefully like that. Soon she started to move and the so upright Hitsugaya could care less about the situation: taichou and fukutaichou having forbidden sex in the Seretei. He grunted as his head went backwards. He tightened the grip on Matsumoto hips as she moved faster. All he could hear was his name coming out Matsumoto lips and that was delightful.

Soon his sight got blur as he felt his orgasm near. He looked at her and she smiled…"It ok" she said bending down and crossing her arms around his neck hugging him "Let's do it….together…" Toushiro grunted again and dug his face on the brook of her neck as he came with her. They both panted hardly being in that position for some minutes.

"Mou taichou, I don't believe this is your first time…" said the blue eyes girl cuddling against a naked Toushiro who was still in shock looking at the ceiling processing what he had done and the irresponsibility of his actions _Yamamoto-soutaichou will fire me for sure…"_you had lied to me"

Toushiro eyebrow twitched when he heard her words as he turned to face his fukutachou "Do you really think that Matsumoto?" Irritation started to grew inside the captain. But soon it fade away when the girl hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Nop…you are amazing taichou" she said closing her eyes "that's why I love you"

The shinigami opened his eyes widely again "Oi do you seriously think…" but he didn't finish because the cause of his recently headache was sleeping beside him, cuddled against him.

Toushiro sighed resigned and then smiles at her, he will never admit his feeling openly. He gave a kiss on her forehead "Had goodnight Matumoto"

…..

Toushiro sighed again. It was an obvious thing now. He had wanted it, he had searched for it and he had done it knowing that it was prohibited and in a way very problematic…but hell it was like she said, he didn't regret anything. He only was having problems to deal with the consequences.

_Now I understand why Matsumoto drinks…_

Opening his eyes he found Kira and company looking at him intrigued and nervous. He had forgotten about them.

"Hitsugaya taichou, we thought you were hurt…" said Kira nervous as Madarame, Yumichika and Abarai were trying to escape with a still unconscious Hisagi on his shoulder.

The powerful taichou smirked evilly…good he will bend out his frustration with them…

…

Matsumoto opened her eyes finally after a good sleep. She run her hand over the empty space that was beside her. She looked at it disappointed. She knew the Hitsugaya wouldn't be there when she wakes up but part of her wanted it to be true.

It had been and amazing night… smiling she hugged the pillow.

"Are you really that happy Matsumoto?" The blonde gasped surprised as she looked at her taichou and the cause of her happiness leaning against a wall of the room looking at her intently. Toushiro eyes were glowing again but it wasn't lust. He had a light pink over his cheeks but never took his eyes away of her. He then sighed and walked at her scratching his nape. Matsumoto looked at him scared of his words when he began talking "Look Matsumoto I…"

"No!" she cut him fearing he will turn her down and leave her with that horrible feeling of loneliness and sorrowful.

"What the." The vein on Toushiro forehead appeared again "You-"

"I love you taichou and I will not accept a no as an answer!" she said closing her eyes and covering her ears not wanting to hear her taichou words.

"Could you stop that!?" you are been unreasonable!"

"No! I don't want to!"

"Matsumoto!"

"No!"

But soon she felt his lips over hers as her own body was pinned against the wall beside the bed. Hitsugaya succeed in silence her. He broke the kiss slowly and looked at his fukutaichou, who was shocked and quiet looking at him with her eyes widened. He inhaled deeply and started to shout…irritated…definitely it wasn't his day…

"First of all, Do you really think I don't care a damn thing about this? I DON'T REGRET ANYTHING MATSUMOTO! And I know you love me…I won't leave you so stop been unreasonable and act like a woman of your own age for god sake!"

Next thing Hitsugaya knew was that he was lying backwards over his bed as his mouth was assaulted once again and his body recalled the night before. His hands automatically went to Matsumoto naked waist.

"Hehe Taichou I really love you…" she said smiling carefree at him and with a blush on her face.

He sighed "I know!"

….

Extra….

Ukitake taichou found five magnificent ice statues shouting for help.


End file.
